Could It Be
by Zamirax
Summary: “You’ve been patient long enough,” she whispered as he brought his mouth to hers in a slow sweet kiss, a kiss that he would never forget in all of his Forever. Song Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

"_I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!" _

The band played, as the night class moved out to the center of the dance floor. Ruka was in Kain's arms, the arms of her real vampire knight. It wasn't Kaname after all, it was Kain; and Ruka could see that now among the dancers, and listening to lyrics play. Closing her eyes, Ruka let him lead her into the dance.

How could she have been so blind? How could she have not seen it before? That no matter how many times she tripped, or how big she missed a step, he'd always be there holding his hand out for her to grasp. And he was her angel: the only person who knew her best.

"_Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?"_

Ruka opened her eyes and looked at Kain; she could see him so clearly now. She could see that her imagination had blinded her. Because she had always wanted Kaname to love her, she thought that she loved _him_.

"_It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever think that we would end up here?  
And every time I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!"_

Ruka watched Kain as the dancers flew right by. And as their eyes met something like lightning shot through Ruka and suddenly everyone else disappeared. All that was left of the thousands of people were Ruka, Kain and the music playing on the dance floor. Had Ruka been waiting for Kain all this time? Or was it the other way around? Ruka's head began to spin.

"_'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU"_

When Kain stared into Ruka's violet eyes, Ruka saw something there that she had never noticed before, something that said, I'll never forget you; even if you forgot me I would never forget you, and I will never stop waiting.

Ruka was transfixed by Kain's gaze she hadn't realized when the music had ended and a new song was had begun. She didn't see all the students watching them. She didn't realize that she had moved so close to him, during the song. All Ruka could hear was the sound of her heart beat. All Ruka could see was his dark eyes.

Kain was holding her hand in his; he had stopped dancing and looked down into her eyes. Suddenly the room was quiet; even the band had stopped playing. Kain leaned down and kissed her with all the love and emotions he had held for her for years. Ruka was taken by surprise; she didn't know how to react. When Kain finally broke away he looked into her eyes again and Ruka's heart beat sped up.

XXX

Ruka woke up in her bed. Without glancing at the clock on her desk she jumped out of bed and grabbed a random set of clothes and throwing them on she ran down the hall.

When Ruka reached the boys side of the dorm she began to pound on Kain's door. A few minutes later a groggy Aidou opened the door. He blinked when he saw Ruka standing there. "I'm sorry to disturb you," Ruka began. "But I was wondering, is Kain here? I need to talk to him," she said rather faster than she normally would talk.

Aidou stared at her for a moment. "Oh…" Aidou ran a hand through his hair. "He's not here right now, but if you wish you could wait for him." Aidou moved out of the door way to let Ruka pass.

"No thank you. Just let him know that I need to talk to him." She waved at him as she turned to leave the way she had come. Before she could start back up the hall she ran head on into Kain who was coming back from the showers. "Sorry," she apologized looking at his bare chest.

When Ruka looked up she wished that she hadn't, for his gaze transfixed her as it had in her dream. Ruka forgot just why she had to see him so late in the day. "I'm going back to bed," said Aidou shutting the door behind him, leaving them completely alone in the now deserted hallway.

"Kain I-" but she didn't get to finish, Kain cut her off with a kiss on the month.

"Sorry," he said pulling away, and stepping back against the wall, as Ruka looked down at the ground. "You're not ready. I didn't mean to," he said brushing her hair out of her face. "It won't happen again," he whispered softly, smiling at her, a smile that didn't reach his eyes though.

Ruka turned her head up to look at him; there was a strange depth in his eyes. Ruka could tell he was hurt, but he was also determined not to hurt her anymore than she had hurt herself. Ruka stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've been patient long enough," she whispered as he brought his mouth to hers in a slow sweet kiss, a kiss that he would never forget in all of his Forever.


End file.
